Generally, this invention relates to a closed water-container storing device with water inlet/out and, particularly, to a closed water-container storing device with water inlet/out used in indoor/outdoor equipment, such as a water tower of a building, water jacket etc. . . . .
In recent years, people are gradually paying more attention to the sanitation of water and purification of water storing. Water towers are commonly used in most of buildings for storing water for daily consumption by the residents and companies of buildings. That is to say, water towers which contain lower towers for the inflow of water and upper towers for string/delivering water to residents are commonly used. Regular cleaning/sterilizing is usually utilized to keep said water towers hygiene. However, these works, such as cleaning, maintaining, and covering etc. are not effectively carried out due to bad management. Although government has been promoting the directly drinking tap water, people dare not try for the sake of the above-mentioned problems existed in the currently used water storing device.
Therefore, there is a demand to provide a water storing device with hygiene and with easiness of cleaning, which can be used in indoor/outdoor use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a closed water-container storing device with water inlet/outlet, which has the advantages of contamination-free and easiness for regular maintenance and replacement.
According to the present invention, the above object can be achieved by the closed water-container storing device with the water inlet/outlet, comprising:
a water storing bag container for storing water;
a water inlet for the inflow of water from outside supplying water to said water storing bag container;
a water outlet for outflow of water within water storing bag container; and
a float device for control of stop/start operation of the inflow of water from outside source to said water storing bag container, when the water within said water storing bag container has reached a predetermined level.
The details of an embodiment of present invention will be illustrated and described in the accompanying drawings and the following specification.
Other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by the reference to the description and accompanying drawings and the appended claims.